


Your stupid (human) face

by MAVBunny



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, I forgot that reader has assigned looks, Kabedon kissing trope, Lesbian North (Detroit: Become Human), North is a tsundere, North trying her best to be a good gf, Not really though, Post-Pacifist Best Ending, Reader is bisexual, Song is by chevy, This was inspired by a song called uwu, eskimoe nose kiss, is that what it's called, lesbian fluff, north is bad at feelings, north just wants to boop the readers nose, reader is female, reader works at a coffee shop, she's so awkward help her, sorry for the confusion, sort of a song fic, when someone corners you to kiss you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAVBunny/pseuds/MAVBunny
Summary: In which the reader gets some fluffy time with her beautiful android girlfriend!I don't own the song or the game, please support the original release of both the song (UwU) and Detroit:Become Human. Chevy (the musician not the car company.) owns the rights to uwu (the song, not the emoticon.)and quantic dream owns Detroit:Become Human.





	Your stupid (human) face

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle ya seat belts kids, we goin on a field trip to fluffville! Since you guys liked the two other fanfics, I decided to write another one, so while I have inspiration, please enjoy yet another North/reader! Enjoy.

Humans are such odd creatures, why did they find it necessary to top off their sugary coffee with fattening whipped cream? Which, in all honesty, was waaaaayyy too many calories to the point where it was uncomfortable to watch this model thin girl in front of her order a venti sized vanilla bean frappucino with extra pumps of vanilla syrup. _disgusting and peculiar._ Humans are so disgusting, although (y/n) was the only exception to that rule, she preferred drinking plain coffee, no extra fixings, just straight up dark and bitter liquid, although all the coffee she drank was caffeinated, which was clearly bad for her heart. She walked off to the side muttering something to herself as she noticed her lover was still taking orders. When (y/n)'s shift was over, North found her folding her coffee stained apron in a neat pile. She glared menacingly at the coffee cup on the counter, she growled, "trying yet again to kill yourself, I see? Haven't I told you caffeine is deadly if you drink too much?" The brunette chuckled, "You do realize I switched to decaf? Doctor said the same thing, although not nearly as morbid as you, love." North scoffed,"Even then, it's still better to drink water. Are you deaf!?" The smaller woman chuckled yet again, "I still drink water, no worries." North let out a dramatic sigh,"whatever, go pick up your suicide drink and let's get the hell out of here!" "You do realize that a suicide drink is when you combine different drinks into a gross----?" 

"I don't care, let's go!" And with that, the two women left.

"Can you quit pouting? you're making me feel bad." (y/n) said poking North's face. Not a word came out of her mouth as they neared towards an alleyway. "Are you listening---!?" She said before the shock from North pushing her against the wall of a building, making (y/n) lose her breath as her android girlfriend then pulled her close to where their noses were touching. "What are you doing?" North's expression grew smug, she smirked, "Just shut up." The smaller woman blushed madly as the fiery haired woman picked her up and carried her, making her yelp and drop her drink, she whined, "My drink!" North just kissed her forehead, "You can go buy a new one, tomorrow." (y/n) felt a smile grace her features, suddenly that coffee didn't matter right now. 


End file.
